


Lovesick

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also sex is a topic, In which Kokichi is being too gay at breakfast and Kurochi teases him about it, M/M, Other, doesn't actually feature Shuichi but impied Oumasai ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Shuichi is soft and pretty. Kokichi is very, very gay. Kokichi’s elder twin brother is just as much of a little shit as Kokichi is.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> Features Aroseandapen's OC Kurochi Ouma, who is Kokichi's elder twin brother.

Breakfast wasn’t ever interesting to Kokichi. It was nothing but a series of motions to give his body nourishment. Chew, and swallow, repeat. It wasn’t too uncommon for Kokichi to start daydreaming as he went through the motions of eating breakfast.

And immediately, his mind focused on Shuichi Saihara, a boy with beautiful, long lashes and shimmering eyes.

Shuichi had become his favorite daydream for any task he didn’t feel like focusing his mind on. They had started dating not too long ago, yet it all felt like it had been almost an eternity. Chewing and swallowing food became soft motions of his wrist, twirling the spoon in his cereal and milk as his mind continued to drift.

Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective. A bright mind with such a kind, gentle soul, with soft hair and skin so smooth that not even silk could compare. With soft lips that curled into the softest of smiles every time he felt them against his own.

Kokichi could feel his heart pound and his stomach flutter. He smiled, continuing to mix his cereal without really thinking about it, and leaned his head into his free hand with a content sigh. 

He closed his eyes. He imagined Shuichi to be there with him, giving him soft kisses to his cheeks, then his lips, then his jaw, neck, shoulders. He could almost feel Shuichi’s hands resting on his sides, slowly sliding up his shirt and across bare skin–

_ “Kii-chi!” _

Kokichi yelped when his nickname was spoken, and he stared up at a face that mirrored his own. “Oh. Rochi. Morning.”

Kurochi huffed and crossed his arms. “You were doing that  _ thing _ again.”

“Thing?” Kokichi tilted his head. “What thing?”

“The  _ thing!” _ Kurochi cried out, pointing at him in an accusatory fashion. “That thing you do after you and Shuichi fucked! Did he fuck you  _ again _ last night?”

Kokichi nearly choked on the air he breathed, and his face turned a bright red. He immediately tried to hide it, but it was too late.

“Ha! I knew it!” Almost like he was proud, Kurochi grinned and lowered his hand to his side. “Geez, that’s gotta be the fifth night in a row. Really? Can’t Shuichi keep his hands off of you even for  _ one _ night?”

“We–we didn’t  _ do _ anything!” Kokichi protested. His mind was reeling from trying to make excuses or come backs, but he was far too flustered to do anything of the sort. He tried holding his breath, to calm himself down.

The heat still didn’t leave his face.

“Oh yeaaaah?” Kurochi’s grin grew wider. “Explain the noises last night, then!”

There was a brief moment Kokichi fell for his brother’s words, but soon enough, he was frowning. “Oh, shut  _ up,” _ Kokichi said, flatly. His cheeks still burned hot as he turned away. “You think you can lie to a professional liar? Stick to your crosswords,  _ nerd.” _

“Aww, that’s no fun, Kii-chi.” Kurochi sat down next to him, giving up his accusation rather quickly and pouting. “But your face is all red now!”

“Well,  _ yeah, _ you were just… gah,” Kokichi shook his head before shoving his brother’s shoulder. “You’re so meaaan, Rochi, stop teaaasing meeee!”

“Nope, no can do!” Kurochi chirped before pointing at Kokichi’s now-soggy cereal. “Not when my baby brother is being  _ so gay _ that he forgets to  _ eat.” _

_ “Hey, _ you leave me and my gay ass alone.” Kokichi tried to keep a straight face, but he was already smiling. “You’re just  _ jealous _ I have the most amazing boyfriend in the entire universe!”

“Ugh, ew,” Kurochi’s tone was playful and teasing, and it wasn’t like he was able to suppress a grin either. “Kii-chi, your gay is showing. Jeez, control your gay.”

Kokichi snickered and shook his head. “Never! For as long as Shuichi Saihara is my boyfriend, I’m honor bound to be two-hundred percent more gay than I am single! Gosh Rochi, get with the program.”

Kurochi could only reply with a laugh and push his brother’s bowl of cereal closer to him. “At least  _ eat _ before you declare your love for him your requisite two-hundred times today.”

“Fine, fine.” Kokichi waved his brother off, and started to wolf down his cereal. He wasn’t too happy that it had gone soggy, but he didn’t care that much.

Kokichi slowed to a near halt, however, once he began to let his mind wander, and it immediately latched onto the subject of his affections.

The heat returned to his face, and he forced himself to take another bite of cereal. 

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Shuichi off of his mind.


End file.
